


Hook's Apology

by Nejihina100



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejihina100/pseuds/Nejihina100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook gives Belle a long overdue apology and Emma records it for the future, or for Belle to enjoy in the future. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook's Apology

**A/N: You can create your own story of the events that led to this but I had to write it. It is long overdue and needed.**

* * *

 It took about a month before the events of the Snow Queen finally settled down and everyone could get back to their lives as normally as they could. As usual, many people were at Granny’s Diner for lunch. However today was a little special since Ruby had decided to give a party celebrating one whole month of peace, a new record for Storybrooke. Nearly the whole town was there. The usual crowd, the dwarves, the Charmings, Regina and Hook, and even Belle managed to drag Rumple to the party. If anyone looked closely they would notice that one pirate was not only missing a hand but missing altogether, along with his blonde princess slash savior.

The door to the diner opened and said blonde entered and walked up to Gold.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a moment outside?” With a sigh he followed the savior outside.

Soon Emma, Gold, and Hook all walked back in. Many eyes in the diner fell upon them, wether it was the fact that Gold had a huge smile on his face, Emma was holding a video recorder, or Hook holding flowers, no one was sure. The scene itself was shocking. What came next was even more.

Gold and Emma stood aside and watched alongside others as Hook stepped up to Belle who was casually siting at the bar and obviously, reading. He handed her the flowers and began speaking.

“Belle Gold, this is long overdue. As it might be known I am trying to change my ways. I have been told by some,” Hook gave a quick glare to Emma, “that to truly begin changing my ways, I need to accept a few things and apology for my actions.”

By now everyone in the diner had stopped what they were doing and remained silent as to hear the pirate clearly.

“I have thought a lot of what I have done to you and who you are as a person. It might be hard for me but I believe I can accept the fact that you love that man,” he said as he pointed to Gold. “I can also accept the fact that you will, for whatever reason, find a way to forgive him for what he has done because you love him. You had told me before that you loved all parts of him, even the ones that belong to the darkness. You also made the point that if I believe I deserve a second chance at redemption and love than so does he. You are willing to accept him for all his flaws just as Emma is willing to accept me for mine.”

Belle had to force herself to not stare oddly at the pirate. However, he wasn’t finished.

“You truly are a pure person and can see the best in people. I never saw that before because I was too blind by my vengeance for the croco--for Gold,” he quickly corrected, “and because of that I have hurt you. Many times. To the point, that has been made many, many times before, of shooting you in the back. Literally. You, an innocence person, has been put in the crossfire of my hate and scorn for Gold. Although you have never accepted me, with good reason, I hope today you will. I understand clearly that we will never be friends, but I do hope that we can be at least good acquaintances. So, please accept these flowers as a peace offering and this apology. I truly am sorry for hurting you Belle, and never again will I try too. Mostly because I know your husband will fillet me without a second thought.” A few people, even Belle, gave a giggle at this. “Will you please accept my apology?”

It took a few minutes before anyone found the words to speak after a shocking and clearly unexpected event.

“Belle?” Emma asked, noticing that the bookworm was still staring oddly at Hook.

“Wow. Um, Hook, thank you.” Belle placed the flowers on the counter and stood up to face Hook. “I must admit that took some courage on your part and I am truly shocked. I agree we can never be friends but good acquaintances sound nice.” She smiled. “I accept your apology Hook.”

Apparently Hook wasn’t done shocking the young girl as he held out his hand for her to shake. This time it was Belle’s turn to shock the pirate. She took his hand and shook it, officially creating a peace among the two.

Suddenly everyone in the diner started cheering. Everyone was shocked at the apology from the pirate and all agreed it was long overdue. No one really doubted that the beauty would reject it since it was clear that it was a true and sincere apology. Which would explain why Emma decided to video tape the whole thing as proof and future enjoyment for Belle who has been waiting for a true apology from the pirate for a very long time.

Gold congratulated his wife with a kiss and Emma the same with Hook. Everyone was pleased with the peace among the pirate and beauty and Belle was relieved that she finally got her apology that she truly deserved and no longer needed to be afraid of being around him. No one was more happier than Hook. Finally he could stop truly fearing for his life while being around Belle in case he messed up again and her dark husband came after him. He was also relieved to know that the past, for awhile, wouldn’t be held over his head torturing him every time someone or Belle brought up the night at the town line. It seemed now that everyone in town was virtually on the same side now and maybe Storybrooke could reach two, three, or even four months of uninterrupted peace. They just had to pray really hard.

* * *

**Please review. :) Thank you.**


End file.
